Seduction of Edward extra pov
by isdelafbaf
Summary: What was edward thinking when bella starts to pack for a trip to chicago? Did he know shes was trying to seduce him to get pregnant? Did he care?
1. Chapter 1

Edwards point of view

seduction of edward 10a

I calmed myself down, catching my inner hunger for bella's body and trapping it in the depths of my mind. "Focus." i told myself. I climbed up to Bella's window and saw her lying on the bed. slowly I crept in the open window and sneaked my arms around her. She was under the covers, just showing her new hair. I growled to myself. "Oh, She looks so, good." I chuckeled, she really does look better. I wouldn't have thought that possible.

I wondered what she could be thinking about. she looked deep in thought.  
"you look beautiful"  
"You were right, this hair suits you better."

She blushed beautifully. I had almost forgotten what I was here to do. I must let her know that we are going on a trip. "bella, I asked charlie, and he said that it was ok if we took a vacation." If you want to go that is... but it will be just the two of us."

"Of course I want to go. But where are are we going exactly?" Bella asked.

"Chicago." I replied. "I haven't been there since I was changed. And we could check it out, plus, the weather is going to be alright for us in the day.. SO it should be fun. So what do you think?"

I looked at her eagerly.....only I was immedialty dazzled. For the way her hair enhanced her face by cropping wisply around her eyes doubled the effect of her doe eyes. I felt a deep fire blazing deep withing me. The hunger i caged just moments before began to engulf me.  
"Thats perfect!" she yelled excitedly. I rejoiced to hear her excitement. "I'm gonna start packing." Bella continued. At that moment she threw off the covers jumping out of bed. Immediatly I felt my inner burning BLaze.. She was wearing a silk baby blue nightie, that clung featherly to her petite frame. My inner core ached with a desire to pull her close. I felt my eyes burning with flecks of green. I quickly turned away to look at the ceiling.  
"focus." I told myself. "Edward?" she had asked me. "what'wrong?" What's wrong.... oh I'll tell you whats wrong. I wanted to say. Your too damn desireble for your own good. thats whats wrong. I want to rip your clothes of and make love to you here and now. Thats whats wrong. You body is calling to me in strange new ways thats whats wrong... "Just give me a moment please." was all I could say. I had to let her think it was the hunger for her blood I was fighting. Not the Need for her body, her touch her soft lip...."  
No. Focus. I have to get out of here quickly before i JUMP her.

"Bella, I'm going to run and bring my car to the front. I told charlie I would be here within the next half hour. 25 minutes ago. Can you be packed and ready in 5?" I asked quickly.... If I stayed any longer I wont be able to stand it any longer. I mustn't look, I musn't look. If I gave in to me craving to see her once more, I wouldn't be able to douse the flame now searing within me.

"yeah. I 'll be ready." I turned reflexivly at the sudden wave of sadness her reply swathed me with. She was bending down at her dresser. I suddenly realized that I had let myself see her. It was too late. A growl so low only her subconsious could have heard it, escaped from within me. I felt a sudden pull. As if I was gravitating towards her. Her Body was calling to me, the song so strong, so sensual I was instatntly craving more of something... and only her body could ease it.

I pulled her up from the floor, I need her lips, I needed to taste them. eagerly I crushed my lips to hers...her taste quenching my need, and then fueling my need for more. I wanted more. Much more, it wasn't enough I needed to explore her taste more with my tongue. I, I must... have more. I let my tongue probe her bottom lip eagerly asking for flavours unknown to me.

She accepted my probeing question, throwing her arms around me, letting her hands push my head closer to her, hunger, need on her lips. She then open her mouth.

I hesitated... for so long I have pulled away at this reponse... but this time when I pulled away it hurt, as if I was in pain, a sick feeling was ebbing at me. I realized as I reached back for her that feeling instanly vanished. I had been witholding myself for so long that my body refused to refuse her. Eagerly I pulled her close to me again, thrilled how the fire burned at the pit of my stomach making me feel so powerful, so alive. I suddenly wanted to share this immense love that I felt for bella with bella. I would show her just HOW she makes me feel alive. Oh yes. I will let her get a small taste of just how she makes me feel. I was addicted. A bella addict. I held her so close, so tightly as I eagerly found her lips and moaned in pure pleasure as our lips and tongues met. Tasting her so fiercly, I inhaled her overpowering scent, and it fueled my buring passion, not thirst. OH it amplified my need to carress her lips with mine, and taste her tongue, a honey sweet taste.. like cookies and cream. Delicious. As we kissed her hands left traces of fire up and down my arms and back

moving to her neck I felt a rush of adreneline, as if the scent wasnt enough, the smell of her hair sent my senses reeling. For i realized that as long as I hungered for her body, my mind ignored the thirst for her blood. This fueled my raging passion even more. I became greedy. I hungerd for more as I took my hands, and slid them from the sides of her waist feeling their way around her stomach then they gripped her tighter to me again, inchin thier way back to her waist and eagerly to to her stomach. Bella had unfastened my shirt feeling my chest with her warm soft fingers. This left jolts of electricity across my skin. Sparking even more the need for me to be closer. Started to push against her, so quick that I gently reached behind her as she was backed against the wall I pushed up closer to her. Inhaling her alluring scent letting it overcome me, leading my fingers to trail from her back to her thighs. So soft so warm and lucious was her skin. As her leg brushed up against me vertically I shuddered with pure pleasure and let out a low groan. I needed her closer, I wanted her to feel how much I wanted her. How much I yearned for her. I felt my core throb and pulse. "Wrap your legs aroung my waist." I whispred huskily in her ear. ."

She obeyed. I craved her lips again, just as I found her sweet mouth again I held her closer, rubbing her body up against mine, so she would know how much I needed her touch. I wanted so much to pleasure her as much as she pleasured me. My heart was wild with firey heat. I almost thought It would start to beat..I pulled her down into my lap on the bed. Grinding my erection below her buttocks I held her closer, welding us toger. I slipped my hands underneath the hem of her silk gown. to find my fingers dancing near her abdomen..

"BELLA!" Charlie called.

I Froze. So did she and we both sighed together.  
"I'll be right back" she whispred. She motioned to get up.  
Reluctantly I let her go. Yearning to reach out and grab her back. To refuse to let her go. I wanted to tie her to the bed and have my way with her. But I must'nt. I must let her go downstairs. As soon as her scent was clear, I realized what had happened.  
What was that? I was out of control! I can't beleive how little I stopped myself. Listening to the downstairs conversation. I chuckled. I better go make my entrance...


	2. FuLL story Link HERE! updated

Authors Note:

No worries, I'm only the author of this one part of the story (The point  
of view)...... the real story is here

http://www(dot)scribd(dot)com/doc/13751996/The-Seduction-of-EdwardStained-Glass-Window

OR

http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/3668113/1/

and then the you follow "Stained glass window...." to continue on...

substitute the (dot)'s with "."s

ENJOY!  
=o)


End file.
